Boundaries
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Everything was perfect. If you minus the fact that the wedding less than a week away and my vampire fiancé has more than willing dropped all of his boundaries and is now testing his limits. Stupid obsessive sex driven vampires! BXE Lemon one-shot.


**An author's thank you note:** This is a special one-shot that I made for everyone that has added me on their author alert or favorite author list. I recently found out that _more_ than 300 people have me on their author alert list and _over_ 350 people have me on their favorite author list. I posted my first story 2 months and 11 days ago. It's an amazing feeling to know that in the past 2 months I have gained that many readers. So I made this special one-shot for everyone. There's another one up for those of you who don't like lemons.

**Summary:** Everything was perfect. If you minus the fact that the wedding less than a week away and my vampire fiancé has more than willing dropped all of his boundaries and is now testing his limits. Stupid obsessive sex driven vampires! BXE Lemon one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Boundaries**

In less than a week I was going to be Isabella Marie Masen (I was taking on Edward's birth name at my own request) and I couldn't be more scared. I had never found the need for weddings – especially now that Edward has dropped his boundaries. But I was biting my tongue to keep Edward happy. He was excited about the wedding – the day the world will know that I was his. But as I lay across Edward's bed, his cold arms wrapped protectively around me, I couldn't help but to feel a sting of fear as I realized that I was going to be a _wife_.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"About the wedding," I admitted. Edward tightened next to me.

"Are you scared?" He asked – his mind on the other part of the wedding – the honeymoon where Edward had promise to make me a vampire just like him.

"More nervous, I don't want to be a bad wife." I whispered before moving my head to his bare chest.

"You won't be." Edward promised as he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. "Do you maybe – you know if you're in the mood – I don't want to sound pushy."

I pulled my head from his chest and looked at his face – he wasn't staring at me. I was pretty sure that if vampires could blush – Edward's face would be brighter than a tomato. I laughed softly to myself as I pulled myself up from his chest and kissed his cheek. I ran my fingers through his hair and lifted my lips so they were by his ear.

I grabbed Edward's earlobe between my teeth. He let out a low groan. I smiled as I pulled away and looked at him. "Not a chance," I whispered shaking my head before rolling off of him.

I didn't have time to react. Edward was on top of me his lips hovering over my ear. I blushed and tried to focus on my breathing, it would be bad if I started to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes and started to breathe heavy as I waited for him to present his case.

"You know you want to," Edward whispered huskily in my ear. He was right. I did want to. I shook my head as I continued to try and focus on my breathing.

"No." I finally breathed out. "Your family is here and I know they can hear us." I presented my side of the case.

Edward kissed my ear. "They won't say anything," he whispered as his hand rose up the side of my stomach.

"Emmett will!" I screamed mostly because his hands were cold and it was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate.

"No he won't," Edward lied as he kissed my ear again.

"What about last time?" I asked remembering it perfectly. It was the first time that Edward and I ever became intimate at his house and when I went to leave – already embarrassed that I had done it in my fiancé's house when everyone was home – Emmett decided to add his two cents in by loudly congratulating Edward for 'having more stamina than a horse' (his words not mine).

"Bella, there's three other couples in this house. No one will think twice about it," Edward pushed.

"Yes but they're all vampires. I'm still human and for some reason that makes a difference to Emmett." I made sure to point out the problem with Emmett and how he would make fun of me – again.

"If I promise that Emmett won't say anything," Edward didn't finish the rest. We both knew what he wanted to do. His other hand was now crawling up my side lifting my shirt over my chest exposing my upper half to him. I sighed. This was a battle that I wasn't going to win.

"I'm not screaming your name." I tried to make clear as I pulled my back off the mattress so Edward could pull my shirt off of me.

"No one's asking you to." Edward smiled at me as he lifted my shirt over my head. I fell back onto the bed raising an eyebrow. Edward had a weird obsession with me saying his name while we – you know.

I didn't get a chance to reply. Edward's lips found mine and we kissed hungrily as his hand grazed my exposed breast. His hand thumb ran over my nipple and I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut as I tried not to moan. He left my mouth making me gasp for air as he trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck. My fingers tangled into his hair as I looked up at the ceiling, trying my hardest to get my breath to come out even again.

Edward's hands left my chest and pulled on the waist band to my pajama pants. I bit my lip in anticipation as tongue poked out of his mouth and he started to lick the pulse on my neck. My toes curled and the muscles on my legs started to clench as Edward pulled down my pajama pants – dragging my panties along with them – to my knees. His cold hands ran over my inner thighs. I tried not laugh as he pulled my legs out of my pants and panties.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It tickles," I admitted.

Edward smiled. "What does?" He asked as he crawled on me again his lips pressing gently against my chin.

"When you touch my thighs," I answered, staring at him.

"Like this?" He asked gently running his fingers over my inner thigh again. I broke out into a small fit of giggles. Edward chuckled lightly before kissing my neck. "I love the way you laugh, Bella." Edward whispered as he gently ran his finger along my slit. I blushed.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please, not tonight." I begged.

"What?" Edward asked he continued to run his fingers against my entrance.

"You know what!" I whispered at him harshly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about love." Edward smiled down at me. "Would you mind elaborating?"

I opened my mouth and closed it quickly – not knowing how to say this. "I don't want to – can we please – why are you such a jerk?" I finally screamed at him.

Edward pulled his face away in shock before he started to chuckle – which quickly turned into a laugh. I blushed as Edward pushed his face into my shoulder – still laughing. He calmed down and started to kiss my neck softly his fingers pulling away from my entrance. I continued to blush – embarrassed by my inability to think before I act.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered to me as he pulled himself away from my shoulder and sat on his legs in front of me. He started to unbuckle his belt. I looked away not wanting to be rude by staring at him as he undressed. Besides it was still embarrassing to see that special part of the male body.

He climbed on top of me and positioned himself in front of my entrance. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down to give me a light kiss on my lips before entering in me. My eyes closed and I let out a very audible moan. Edward entered in me extremely slowly taking his time. My breath started to come out in short gasps as I got use to him.

He started a slow pace entering in me and exiting me extremely slow – even for me. Every muscle in my body tightened as I closed my eyes and tried not to moan. Edward quickened his pace as he started to grunt softly in my ear. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto his back. It was becoming harder to breathe as every muscle in my body started to tighten. My toes curled and my fingers dug into his back.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Say my name Bella." Edward told me.

"Edward," I grunted – forgetting about the promise I made for myself. "Edward," I started to moan as I gripped tightly to his shoulders.

"Bella," Edward grunted. "I don't think I can hold it in much longer." He grunted.

My body tightened around him as my back arched. I held my breath as I lifted myself off the bed and shook violently against Edward. Edward followed after me, his body shaking as he let out a loud and long groan. I fell back and opened my mouth again – breathing heavily as I tried to recover from my orgasm.

Edward laid his head on my chest as he recovered from his. "Wow." He whispered softly against me.

I smiled. "Wow doesn't even cover," I whispered as I ran my hand through his hair. He kissed my chest softly before he pulled out of me and lay next to me. I moved so my head was on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head softly.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered softly.

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled back before closing my eyes and snuggling into his chest.

"Goodnight Bella!" Emmett yelled through the door. "Good job at not coming before she does Edward!"

My eye shot opened. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight.

**End.**

**A/N:** Not one of my better lemons. I wrote it last night and finished it on the car ride to Galveston. This and the other one-shot are the last stories you'll see from me until June 20th – which I have a special one-shot for Edward's birthday. Thank you for all your support and I hope that this lemon didn't suck that bad. If you want to read more stories with lemons in them check out _When Life Gives You Lemons_ and _Sex and Vampires_. Bye guys! I'm going to go walk along the Boardwalk with my friends.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
